Forbidden Keys
by WindFox13
Summary: This is the sequel to The 8 Keys of Tskui and if you havn't read the first story then...READ IT! Also again if you want to know what this story is about then read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/2

Clarissa Dream

Clarissa pov

Matt stab and cut jimmy many times until Jimmy fell on his knees. Matt was about to hit him again but I took the hit and dropped on the ground. I saw Jimmy try to get up but fall right back down. I went him and held him. It then started to rain.

"JIMMY PLEASE DON'T DIE" I cried and cried while I was holding Jimmy in my arms. I was wounded too but not as bad as Jimmy. Matt took me and I struggled to get out but I couldn't't. "JIMMY!!!" I yelled as Matt took me into the portal I heard Jimmy say before I went on the other side. "Clar…..Clarissa!"

Wakes up

"CLARISSA!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I woke up with Jimmy at my side unharmed and I hugged him tightly. "Clarissa, are you ok you kept saying my name in your sleep." Jimmy said. " I had a nightmare where Matt came back." I said hugging him more. "It's ok your with me now and anyway that'll never happen." He said as he kissed me. Hiroku and Leitaro came in and saw us kissing. "Ok well just go." Hiroku said as she grab Leitaro and left." "Lets get ready for school." Jimmy said. We got ready for school and headed to school. "BYE HETRO! BYE LEITARO!" I said as I followed Jimmy to school.

On the way the clouds were dark like it was going to rain. We got in class and a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes came running up to me. "Hi Emi" I said to him. "Hello my princess." He said. Jimmy then gave him an evil look and Emi ran away with Jimmy on his heels. I then saw a girl with brown hair and a guy with blonde hair. "Hi Shpharr, hi Mike." I said to them. "Did Emi do it again?" Shpharr asked. "Yup!" I said as I watched Emi being chased.

After School

I was walking with Jimmy home and the sky was still dark. I then heard a familiar voice. "Hey sis." The voice said. I looked behind me and saw Matt. "but….how…your dead." I asked myself. Jimmy got in front of me and got his sword out. "You won't beat me this time." Matt said as he got his sword out. Their swords clanged together and I was watching. I then saw my dream come to live as Matt cut Jimmy many times and stab him. "JIMMY!" I yelled. He fell on his knees and tried to get up but couldn't't. I got my sword out and called to it. "WIND KEY!" I then hit Matt with strong winds.

He cut my shoulder and stabbed me. Blood came down my mouth and I cut Matt again but this time he blocked my attack. Matt pushed me to the ground and I client my shoulder. Jimmy eyes turned red as he called he sword. "FIRE KEY" He tried to hit Matt but fell down on his knees again. Matt was about to hit Jimmy but I took the hit.

Clarissa: What's going to happen?

Me: you'll find out in the next chapter.

Jimmy: Why do we have to wait?

Me: -- because I said so.

Jimmy: O.O don't kill me.

Clarissa: O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/2

Jimmy pov

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Clarissa scream. Matt grabbed Clarissa and opened a portal. Clarissa struggled to get out but couldn't. I tried to get up but I was wounded too much and fell down again. "Clar……CLARISSA!" I yelled as the portal closed. I saw Hiroku and Angel come and help me up. I then saw Leitaro and Kyo looking at where the portal closed. "Matt……..I'm going to kill him." I said to myself. "Right now you need to get your wounds healed." Angel said.

Kyo came up to me and called one of his swords. "WATER KEY!" He used the water key to heal my wounds. "I guess it time to use it." I heard Leitaro say. "Use what?" I asked him. "Well we can use the powers of the keys and they are two ways to use them. One way is to use with are swords. The second way is to…….well watch." Hiroku said.

Light was surround her as Angel got her sword out. "TIME KEY!" Angel called her sword. Hiroku made Angel hit the wall with the light. "See there are two sides of the keys. The light side with is used to call are swords but if want more power you use the dark side." Leitaro said. "Dark side?" I asked. Hiroku eyes turned bright yellow as the light around her hit Angel. Angel eyes turned brown as she blocked the attack.

"You use the key at full power but you have to be careful it could take over you." Leitaro said. I got up and watched as Hiroku's and Angel's eyes went back to normal. "You used it before but you didn't know." Hiroku said. "When?" I asked "When you were protecting Clarissa." Angel said. "Now we can teach you how use anytime you want." Hiroku said. "All you do is think about what you care about the most, with should be easy for you." Angel said. I closed my eyes as I went into my mind. I could feel everybody stare at me waiting.

I opened my eyes and they turned red as fire was around me. Hiroku eyes turned yellow again and hit me on the shoulder. I hit her and she hit a wall. She tried to hit again but I blocked it. "Good." She said as she put her sword in the air. "Light come down from the sun and give me power." She said as she shined brightly. Soon words were in my head so I said them out loud. "Fire from in the earth come out and give me power." I hit her and she fell on her knees and both of are eyes went back to normal. "Your ready." She said.

Clarissa: I GET KIDNAP AGAIN!

Me: Yes!

Clarissa: -.- why

Me: because it's my story

Jimmy: I like the new key power

Me: thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/2

Clarissa pov

_Jimmy I hope you're all right. I should have helped him and it wouldn't be like this._ I thought. I'm in a room with two people guarding me. I look around for a way to get out when I hear something. "HEY IT WASN'T MY FAULT RYU!" I heard someone say. "GO AND SEE MATT BEFORE HE GETS YOU FOR IT!" I heard another voice and someone came in the room I was in. He had blonde hair with brown highlights and golden eyes. Another guy came in and He had black hair with blue eyes.

" I can't believe we have to look after this girl." The blonde haired said. "I think she's cute." The black haired said while staring at me. Then the blonde haired guy hit the black haired guy in the head. "OW! I'm Eric the best here next to Matt and Amber." The black haired one said. "I'll get you that later. I'm Ryu the one and only…" The blonde haired said before Eric said. "Yeah! Yeah!" "Weirdos" I whispered. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ryu said. Eric kept staring at me.

Matt came in and hit Eric in the head like Ryu did. "Don't hit on my sister, even though I hate her she's still my sister." Matt said. Eric looked away and watched Matt leave. "Hey where are you going?" Eric asked. "I'm going to talk with Amber you can do anything with my sister expect let her go are…. well you know Eric." Matt said as he went out the door.

I'M SO BORED!" Eric said. "You're always bored." Ryu said as he got out a book and started reading. "I don't get something." Eric said as Ryu looked up from he's book. "If this girl got all the keys why can people with keys still use the power from the key?" Eric asked. "One that didn't make sense and second even though I took all the keys doesn't mean they can't use the power." I said. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Eric said. Ryu rolled his eyes and continued reading his book.

Eric then got mad and started a fight with Ryu. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM!?" Eric asked yelling. "Yes I do, I got a problem with you." Ryu replied. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Eric asked again. "I SAID I GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOU!" Ryu said. I watched them still wondering if Jimmy was all right.

Clarissa: They fight a lot.

Me: Yeah!

Ryu: WE DO NOT!

Eric: Yeah! What he said.

Matt: Yes you do.

Eric: O.o we do?

Ryu: --


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jimmy pov

We were going though the portal when something came in my head. "Where do we go when we come though this portal anyway?" I asked. "I guess we never told you that." Hiroku said. " We go to the other world with the 8 keys of Tsuki were born." Leitaro said. "Oh!" I said. "Wait where's Kate?" Angel said as she looked around. "She didn't come," I said. "You think I would miss this" Kate said as she jumped on Jimmy. "AHHHHHHH!" I fell on my face. "YEAH YOU FELL!" Kate said as she started dancing. "That's not funny Kate." I snapped at her. " I know, but it's fun." Kate said as she stopped dancing.

Clarissa Pov

I watched Ryu and Eric fight as always. I stared off in space; I mean what else is there to do. " COME ON I DIDN'T DO THAT!" I heard Eric yell. "YES YOU DID!" Ryu said back. Matt then came in and dragged me out. I saw Ryu and Eric look at Matt dragging me out, surprised. He dragged me to a room that was like a lab but somehow different. "Ok! I got her here now what?" Matt asked to a girl with Dark purple hair and purple eyes. "Just leave her there I'll do the rest." She said. _"WHAT'S IS GOING ON" __I asked myself. Then the girl put her hand on my forehead and said some words. I then saw my past._

_Clarissa Past_

_Little Clarissa is running in the woods. "Come on Clarissa were not going hurt you………yet anyway." A yelled was heard. A younger Matt appeared in front of Clarissa with a sword in his hand. Matt tried to stab Clarissa but a woman took the hit. "MOM!" Little Clarissa yelled. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Matt yelled at her. Blood came down her mouth as she said. "NO! I can't let you hurt her…." Matt hit her shoulder and she fell on the ground. "MOM!" Little Clarissa said as she started to cry. Her mom managed to say to Clarissa. "Clarissa….I give you…..give you the….wind key." Clarissa's necklace shined as a key went into to it. "MOM DON'T DIE!" Clarissa yelled again. "Use it well!" Her mom said and died. Clarissa cried and cried and Matt picked her up from the neck and drops her off a cliff. Clarissa was falling until wings started to grow on her back. She then got control of the wings and flies down. She then started to cry more until she finally falls asleep. _

_Back in lab_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clarissa screams as she grabs hold of her head. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT!" "What are you trying to do?" The purple haired girl asked. " Well Carrie I'm trying to bring her dark side or how other people say her hollow side." Matt replied. Clarissa started to grow wings but they were black instead of white. Matt starts to smirk as he watches Clarissa screams. Clarissa's eyes turn blood red and she grows claws._

_Jimmy Pov_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_That was Clarissa!" I said. "Lets go!" Leitaro said. Everybody headed to where we heard the scream. _

_Ryu Pov_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_What do you think there're doing to her?" Eric asked me. "I can't hear this!" I snapped, " What do you mean?" Eric asked. "I'm going to help!" I said. Eric stares at Ryu surprised but then he said. "Then lets go." _

_They both run to where the scream is._

_Clarissa: -.- I hate my past_

_Me: T.T it's sad_

_Clarissa: really__ sad_

_Kate: weeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Clarissa: O.o I'm not even going to ask _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jimmy Pov

We keep running for like ever until we stopped at some lab. I looked around and saw Matt with some girl with purple hair. I look more around some more and saw Clarissa. "Is that really Clarissa?" I asked myself. "It's her hollow side." Leitaro said. Clarissa got her sword out tried to hit the purple hair girl. Matt got in front of her and blocked Clarissa's attack. Then two guys came in one with blonde hair and the other with black hair. "Matt, what did you do to her?" the blonde one asked. "Why should you care?" Matt asked. Clarissa jump over matt and cut the purple hair's shoulder.

Hiroku's Pov

"If I could my hands on Matt, I WOULD KILL HIM!" I said. Clarissa got stab by Matt and I then look at Jimmy. His eyes were turning fire red and he got out his sword. Then Amber came and came towards me. I got my sword out but it was too late, she stabbed me and then cut my shoulder. Amber was about to make the deathblow when Leitaro got in front of me and took the hit. "LEITARO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He looked at me and said he's last words. "Take care Clarissa and Jimmy for me." "NOOO! DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" I yelled at top of my lungs.

Clarissa Pov

_No! No! Leitaro couldn't of died! NOOOOO!_I thought to myself. My claws went back in, my wings turned white, and my eyes went back to normal. Jimmy ran up to me and I hugged him. Jimmy held me close as I started to cry on his chest. Angel looks at the dead Leitaro and her eyes watered. Carrie was holding on her shoulder and stared at me. "I WILL KILL YOU!" She yelled at me. Ryu got his sword out and got in front of Jimmy and me. "You'll will have to get though me first." He said. Eric went next to Ryu and got his sword out. "TRADERS!" Carrie yelled at them.

Angel Pov

Clarissa said to the purple girl. "Carrie, you might be with Matt but you won't be able to kill us." Carrie looked surprised to see Ryu, Eric, and Jimmy staring at her. "How?" She asked herself. I look at Hiroku still crying with Leitaro in her arms. Kyo came up to me and made me look at him. "It's ok to cry." He said. I started to cry in the first time in a long time. I could feel Clarissa staring at me with worried eyes.

Me: T.T sad chapter

Clarissa: T.T Why did you kill Leitaro?

Me: for drama

Jimmy: Drama? Well you made us all sad.

Me: T.T I know I'm sorry and also this a short chapter

Kate: it's ok


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiroku pov

I stared at Leitaro and my sword started to shine. Clarissa looks at me with wide surprised eyes. Something came out of my sword and Clarissa whispered. "The light key sprit."

"Do you want to save him?" The sprit asked. "I would die for him!" I said. "Then use the power of the Forbidden

Key." She responds. "Forbidden…key?" I asked myself. "The light and dark key are the forbidden keys and after you use the power you…. die." Clarissa said. "How do I use it?" I asked the sprit. Clarissa eyes went wide and look away. "Look deep in you and you'll find the power." The sprit said. I closed my eyes and yellow wings came on my back. "FORBIDDEN KEY!" I kissed Leitaro crying at the same time.

"Goodbye…Leitaro." I said.

I shined and disappeared. "HETRO!" Angel yelled and started to cry. Everybody stared where Hiroku disappear and saw Leitaro waking up.

"What happen?" Leitaro asked and saw angel crying. He looked around and saw Hiroku's key going to Clarissa's necklace. "HETRO!" Angel cried more and her eyes turned red. "WHY DID HETRO KILL HERSELF FOR YOU!" She said as she pointed at Leitaro. She opened some portal and goes though. "ANGEL!" Clarissa yelled after her but the portal closed. "Where did she go?" Jimmy asked. "Though the space of time." Clarissa responded. Everyone had wide eyes even Amber and Matt. " Now Amber, Matt, YOU DIE!" Clarissa said as her eyes went red. The light and Dark Key came out and went together. "NETRUAL KEY!" A girl with white and black wings comes.

Clarissa forms a sword and points it at Amber and Matt. A yellow and black sphere was on the tip of the sword. Amber and Matt tried to run away but it was too late, the power hit them and they disappear. "Good job!" The sprit said and went into Clarissa's necklace. "OK WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jimmy half yelled, half asked. "Well lets see Hiroku saved Leitaro's life and died, Angel went off into the space of time, I mix the Light and Dark Key making the neutral key and destroyed matt and amber…. that's about it." Clarissa said really fast.

Jimmy stared at Clarissa and look at Ryu and Eric. "You guys know what she said." Jimmy asked. "Nope." Ryu and Eric both said.

Kate: Sad but still good, I'm sad Hiroku died

Clarissa: I said all that so fast

Jimmy: Yeah, I couldn't understand what you said

Me: LOL

Jimmy: -- not funny

Kate: yes it is

Jimmy: --

Me: also if you have any ideas for my story please tell me


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clarissa Pov

"Ok, can we go back?" Jimmy asked. "Yes!" I said as I hugged Jimmy. He smiled and hugged me back. "I will protect you next time." Jimmy said. Ryu and Eric started fighting again. " YOU ASK HER!" Eric yelled. " IT WAS YOUR IDEA, SO YOU ASK HER!" Ryu yelled back. "Ok what are you fighting about now?" I asked them. Ryu gave Eric an evil look and said. " Well…we were…..well." Then Eric pushed him and asked. " Can we join you guys?" "Sure you can…but you guys fight a lot so…." I said and saw Ryu and Eric hiding. "It's not too bad…. you just get to be foxes." I said. Ryu and Eric stared to run away but Leitaro caught them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eric yelled trying to run away. 

I started to laugh and 

Jimmy was trying to not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Eric asked." I'm not going to turn you guys in to foxes, it was a joke." I said. " I even knew that." Ryu said. Eric gave him an evil look and Leitaro them go. "NO YOU DIDN'T!" Eric yelled. " YES I DID!" Ryu yelled back. I looked at Kyo and saw that he crying. I went up to him and he was holding to one of Angel's hair clips. It looked like he was trying not to cry. "You know it's ok to cry." I said. He looked at me and then back to the hair clip. He fell on his knees and started to cry more. Everybody look at Kyo crying and remember that Angel and Hiroku were gone. Leitaro ran out of the room and Kate was starting to run after him. 

"Kate…..leave him alone." I said. Kate stop and look at me. She ran up to me and hugged me. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID HETRO HAVE TO DIE?" Kate yelled crying. Kyo stop crying and threw Angel's hair clip. He grab his sword and put the tip in front of his heart. "KYO! DON'T!" I yelled at him. Kate ran up to him and pushed the sword away. Kyo looked at her and Kate hugged him. "You can't kill yourself. I don't want to see anymore people die." She said to him. Kyo hugged her back and then Ryu and Eric started chasing each other. 

I tripped Ryu and he fell on his face. "What was that for?" He asked. "No reason" I said. He gave me an evil look and started to chase me. Eric was still running screaming like a little girl. "Uh, Eric he's not chasing you anymore." Kate said. "Oh! I knew that." Eric said. Eric stopped running and slips on the ground. Kate started laughing and saw a bucket of water. "Ummmm…little girl…. HELLO!" Eric said as Kate got closer and closer to him with the bucket in her hand. "One, my name is Kate and Two, HERE!" She said as she poured the water on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate pov

I look at Eric and then at the bucket and started laughing. "HEY! Why are you laughing, this is not funny." Eric said. "Hey…..Clarissa do…..you have a……mirror." I said still laughing. Clarissa was trying not to laugh and handed me a mirror. "Wait….WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Eric asked. "I didn't know that it wasn't water." I said and his eyes went wide. He grabs the mirror and looked at his hair and he start to cry. "MY HAIR! IT'S WHITE!" he yelled. Eric saw another bucket and poured it on me. I grabbed the mirror from Eric and looked at my hair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR…..IT'S PINK! Wait it looks cute." I said. Eric mouth open wide and started to chase me. I ran behind Kyo and started braiding my hair. "YOUR BRADING YOUR HAIR!" Eric yelled.

"Yup!" I said. Then Eric starts running in circles and then trips. I laughed again and ran out of the room. I look around and saw Leitaro sitting with hands over face, crying. I ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me and asked me. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." I poured a bucket on him. "Don't worry this one is really water." I said. He stared at my hair and smiled. "I give you a 5 sec head start." He said. I started running and he was right on my heels. We ran into the room and I bumped into Jimmy. Leitaro was at the door staring at me; of course he wouldn't let people see he was having fun. "Can we go home now?" I asked. Clarissa opens a portal and everybody went though. I jumped on Leitaro's back as he went though.

2 years later

(Preview of next story)

(Jimmy's mind)

It's been 2 years since Hiroku died and Angel left. My dad found out what was going on and he knew all about it, he was a friend with Clarissa's mom. Leitaro grew his hair long, Kate is still hyper, Eric and Ryu are always fighting, Kyo gone to look for Angel, and Clarissa…well she's still the same. Everything is back to normal…well that was what I thought.

Kate: that was short

Me: I know, I ran out of ideas

Kate: I can't wait for the new story

Me: yeah me either

Jimmy:-- no kidnapping right

me: nope


End file.
